


Unexpected Words

by DireWriting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireWriting/pseuds/DireWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra joins a new dojo and catches the attention of a particular redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/gifts).



> So this is in response to a request by artistic-fangirl-shenanigans. It was supposed to be a one-shot. It's not.
> 
> After my own attempt at this pairing, my editor kinda swooped in and ran with it even more. She gave this idea so much more depth than I had originally anticipated, and thus is why she is going to be writing it as a two chapter short story instead of just one. For which, I must say, I am glad. I just put the spark of fire for these two onto the page, she was the one breathed the life into it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, dear reader! If you have any other "one-shot" requests, please leave it on my Tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/direwriting

Change was never easy, however all of his friends had told him that he would get used to it in time. A new world, a new home, new sights, new sounds, and a new dojo run by one of the most renowned Keyblade warriors in all the known worlds. Of course being accepted into such a dojo was not Terra’s initial intent when he first began to wield his blade all those many years ago but it was nonetheless an honor that he felt almost compelled to accept. After all, one does not simply apply to be accepted to a dojo of such high regard. You are scouted, searched and ultimately weeded out from the many and then formally invited to join. 

Terra had had his reservations about leaving. His friends, his family, his master, all fair reasons he could continue his life as it was and more than likely never regret turning down the invitation to be uprooted and moved to a new world, but he had done it and six months had passed since the day he had left it all behind. 

He had been accepted rather quickly by his new fellow Keybearers in training. There were even a few that had been scouted only a few weeks before he had, which gave him the comfort of not being the only newcomer to the group. The dojo training routine was rigorous though, and they practiced every day save for one a week from the near break of dawn till late in the evening times. 

The Master had told him upon arrival that each one of the students were brought in for their different skills and expertise to keep their opponents as well as their comrades on their toes, especially during training. Terra had brought with him a strength that was seemingly unrivaled by the others students, and he was patient to boot. A powerful and deadly combination when used correctly. He prided himself on having sense enough to know when to wait and to know when to strike and to never allow his opponent to dictate the flow of battle. Terra was not invincible though, and he knew it well just from watching a few of the more magic or speed based Keybearers. This place was truly a place where he would learn to be better than he was.

Once a week the master called for one-on-one matches for students to fight against opponents of similar strength and skills. It was a useful exercise that allowed them to hone their already natural abilities, as well as to test their own limits. Over time it had also become a way for students to demonstrate new techniques or attempt more advanced magics for the rest of their peers to see. The Master frequently encouraged them to try things out of their own comfort zones.

Terra's strength had quickly become almost legendary among his classmates, so much so that a small crowd would form to watch practically any match that he was placed in. He had even been told that some of the longer standing students would break away to come watch him. Or so he came to realize. 

“I’ve seen you spar. I must say for a newbie, I’m quite impressed.” A redheaded veteran of the dojo told him on one afternoon that he had joined a bunch of the students on an outing to the town. “I’m Axel. Fourth year student of the dojo.” 

“Terra.” He replied with a modest smile.

Axel smirked and opened his mouth as though to continue speaking but was cut off by another comrade demanding Axel come with him to try some new food item called a “fire stick” a local shop was selling. According to the other students there was some sort of irony with the redhead eating one of these. 

Every time after that, Terra noted Axel’s presence in his mind whenever he was called on to spar. No matter if he won or lost the match it always seemed as though Axel would never take his eyes off him. At least not until the master dismissed all the onlookers and they returned to their own practice. It became slightly annoying to Terra, not enough to affect his training but certainly enough to cause a slight desire to stay away from the redhead. 

_He just likes to watch my style of fighting._ Terra told himself over the next few weeks. 

“Today is a new day. It is a day of opportunity” The Master told his students after he had them all assemble into the sparring hall. “I have watched you all through your training, watched you grow, learn new skills and become more assured with who you are as a Keyblade wielder.”

Terra let loose a smile as he prepared for the Master to continue speaking. 

“We have many new talented warriors among us, budding with promise and showing more skill than even some of longest students here. However...” 

The brown haired boy felt a slight twinge of fear as he noticed a couple of the alumni snickering in the back.

“To my newest students,” The Master continued. “so far I have paired you against those I believe are wise opponents. Those who will challenge you, and will help you to grow as a Keyblade wielder. Rarely though are we so lucky as to go against those with whom we are well matched. Thus is why today is a day of opportunity.”

The Master breathed deep and called all students who had joined in the last year to come and make a single file line in front of the class. Terra choose to stand at the end, his palms lightly sweaty. 

“Today I will not choose your opponent for you, your opponent will choose you. Today anyone with the courage and heart to face you may.” The Master looked up and down the line of newcomers with a strong sturdy gaze before he turned to face the rest of his class. “A student who wishes to face one of them in combat must simply come forward and stand in front of the one you wish to fight.” 

Terras stomach knotted as the first student stood up a began to walk forward. The girl was a upperclassman from Terra’s division, and was near as strong as they came. He watched her every move as she walked down the line and then turned to face the student just to Terra’s left. Her gaze fixed straight at the face of her target, unwavering and burning with excitement. 

“I’ve been waiting for this chance.” Terra overheard her say to the boy who was at least a good head taller than her. 

A flash of something red from his peripheral vision pulled Terra back to what was before him. 

Axel, sauntering up with no real show of haste to stand in front of Terra. The two locked gazes and Terra was almost sure that whatever was left in his stomach was not going to stay down much longer. There was an building apprehension of having to face the one person who he had been trying his best to avoid for weeks on end. He tried his best to ignore it, to focus on anything else to take his mind off of what was to inevitably come.

The two exchanged no words and Axel seemed completely and utterly calm about standing in front of Terra. Not cocky, just… calm. 

“Now we shall begin.” The words were finally said from the Master after what felt like hours. “We shall proceed with those on my far right first and go down the line.”

More waiting. Of course he had to choose to be at the end of the line. Terra silently chastised himself for trying to keep out of the limelight like he normally did. All the pairs were told to sit next to each other at the far end of the room and observe with the rest of the students until called upon. Terra forced himself to rid his mind of all thought as the battles were fought one after the other. 

“Terra, Axel.” The Master called out.

Finally their turn. Axel turned to Terra and produced a smile with his lips as he got up and walked to the center of the room.

_Deep, quiet breaths._

Terra followed quickly behind his opponent, rolling his shoulders back in hopes to look more relaxed in front of his comrades than he actually was.

_Concentrate._

The two bowed before each other and took their stances, Keyblades in hand, waiting for the Master to give the signal. 

“Begin.”

The fight didn't last long, no more than thirty seconds if anyone had been counting. Terra had made the first move with a quick and forceful jab forward followed by launching his entire body and Keyblade at the redhead. Axel dodged quickly left and spun to regain his footing. Terra, still in command of the battle, quickly turned and began a series of quick slashes at him. The redhead was obviously quick, quick enough to parry the ones the were too close, and dodge the ones that were slightly off mark. 

Another forceful slash downward from Terra and Axel was pushed backwards towards the onlooking crowd. The redhead grunted lightly but would not be overcome so easily. Axel waited as Terra launched himself at him again. With perfect timing, he leapt to the far side of the room, a pulsing power radiating through his Keyblade. The blade removed itself from Axel’s hand and began to spin rapidly, floating just above his palm. Terra turned quickly to face the boy and weighed his options: attack and possibly get a spinning Keyblade to the face, or block and possibly catch Axel off guard without his weapon for a moment. 

Terra braced himself as his opponent’s Keyblade was engulfed in flame and sent hurling at him. 

_Block. Launch. Slice. Now._

The fiery Keyblade met Terra’s own with a force he was not expecting, but it was nothing that he could not overcome. However as Axel’s Keyblade bounced from Terra’s blade and to the ground, Terra heard the last words of a spell being cast. In an instant, the area around him was lit in a wall of flame. 

“Wha-” Terra felt a wisp of movement just behind him.

Too late. Pain jarred Terra’s senses as he was sent hurling through the flame wall and across the room, originating from a powerful slash of a Keyblade and fireball combination to the middle of his back. The class was consumed with whispers as they beheld Terra sprawled on the floor, unable to continue with the match. 

“The battle is over.” The Master announced as he walked to the center of the room. “Axel is the victor.” 

Axel bowed and began to step toward the injured Terra who was making his attempt to stand. The Master waved Axel down and continued to speak. “All participants may take the rest of the day off, all others are to return to your normal practice.” 

One knee on the ground and the other bent and propped up against his Keyblade, Terra pulled his face upwards towards his sparring partner. The two pairs of eyes met briefly before the bustle of the students leaving the class caused too much interference for it to matter anymore. 

“I will help you to the healers.” Terra heard a kind voice say, and noticed the Master taking hold of his other arm and pulling him up into a standing position. 

The time in the healers room was quick. A few pokes and prods, some burn cream, and some painkillers given to him a small bottle if he needed it, and he was sent on his way to return home to rest. 

“Shit Axel, why did you use such a high level spell so early? You could have had at least a little more fun with him first.” Terra overheard another long-time student say as he silently entered the changing room to grab his bag and clothes. 

“I didn’t think I was gonna win if I didn’t.” Axel’s voice responded with a slight chuckle at the end. 

“Nah, that newbie is still too raw. All power. No sense.”

“He’s got plenty of sense, just needs to fight against more people like me. He’ll be a top ranking Keybearer in no time. If he had known how to block and see though spells better, he would have had me beat easy.”

Terra paused for a moment as he processed what he had just overheard.

_Axel thought… I would have beaten him. Yeah right._

“Whatever.” The other student shrugged. “Let’s get out of here. I’m starving!” 

Terra made sure to keep out of sight until he was sure he had heard the last of them leave the room. A deep sigh escaped from his lips, as he packed the last of his things in his bag.

“Terra.” 

Axel’s unexpected voice behind him caused Terra to jump slightly and roughly grab the handle of his bag to suppress the feeling of surprise that overwhelmed him. 

_When did he-!?_

“Axel.” He replied with a deeply serious voice while turning to face his comrade. 

“Thanks for the match today. It was fun.” 

_Fun…?_

“You’re a good opponent, just like I thought you'd be.” Axel continued before he offered out his hand in honor of the effort Terra had made earlier against him. 

“Uhh, thanks.” Terra replied as he took Axel hand in shook it firmly.

Axel’s facial expression changed almost immediately as Terra’s hand grabbed his own. It had previously been a sincere happy expression which had suddenly turned into a calm yet thoughtful one.

_Okay…_

“Well I had better get going.” Terra slung his bag over his shoulder and opened his mouth to say his final goodbye.

“I like you.” 

The brown haired boy stood dead still for a moment. 

“What?” 

“I like you.” Axel chuckled lightly, as he repeated the statement quite a bit slower this time. Terra could have sworn it also sounded slightly more melodic. 

The words were perfectly simple ones, said so easily and without care and yet Terra could feel heat rising into his cheeks from them. 

The redhead grinned.

“Well, see you later!” He enthusiastically remarked as he patted Terra on the shoulder and turned around to leave the room. 

With the sound of the door opening and closing, Terra was finally left alone. 

_He… likes me?_

~❣~

“I like you,” Axel repeated, this time trying to sound a bit more seductive than the way he had just previously said it. 

He didn't mean it as any sort of proposal, it was just a simple statement of the truth. Axel had watched Terra for the past six months and in that time he had never become even slightly bored of him. Axel had grown to greatly appreciate the cold, focused, and sincere aura that Terra gave off whenever he was practicing. All of these attributes were even more expounded upon when he sparred against an opponent. 

For all his admiration of Terra’s elegance, Axel was still Axel and he couldn't help feeling he wouldn't mind just messing with the boy, even if just a little. 

He hadn't expected this though. He had messed with plenty of the other guys, lightly hitting on them or just poking fun at them, to which they would always either just blow him off or get angry as hell with him for a while until Axel came around and assured them it was just a joke. He was known for this and he was prepared to accept whatever reaction that Terra would give him, except… 

Terra was blushing. Ever so slightly, but he was still blushing. 

The redhead had to think fast. He could continue with his fun or let things be for now.

“Well, see you later!” He remarked as he threw Terra one last charming smile before patting him on the shoulder farewell. Axel figured he done enough emotional and physical damage to the brown haired boy for one day. 

Exiting the room and proceeding down the hall, a different kind of chuckle emerged from the fiery spirited boy’s mouth. Axel’s heart was pumping faster than normal, he was excited… A different kind of excited that he didn't think he had felt before. 

Reaching the outdoors, he took a long deep inhale of a fresh, clear evening sky. 

_Well, this could be fun._

The next few weeks carried on with barely any change. Every week Axel continued to go and watch Terra spar. His bright green eyes capturing every movement and expression that the brown haired boy made during his battles. Terra seemed to be unaffected by Axel's presence there and the redhead preferred it that way. There was no need to make him seriously uncomfortable. Axel knew that would be plain mean of him to do so. 

There were however the occasional run-ins in the hall. Axel would give Terra a hearty “Hey!” that was normally only replied by a nod or a cautious “Hey” back, but either way the interaction between them ended there. Axel though had picked out the slight aversion of the eyes that Terra gave him during those encounters, however to everyone else's perception, everything seemed normal between the two. It was a thrill.

He was Terra’s little crush.

“He’s been a total snob recently.” A third year female student told Axel one day when a group of them went to check out the local town festival and he had asked where Terra was.

“Snob?” The redhead replied in a surprised tone before he popped some sort of chewy candy into his mouth. 

“Whenever we ask him to hang out, he always says he’s got other plans.” Another fellow male student answered before the other girl could, much to her irritation.

Axel narrowed his eyes.

_He’s still new here. What could he be up to?_

“Maybe he’s got a girlfriend!” A third student piped in to the conversation. 

The group began to murmur slightly with confirmations and doubts about the opinion of Terra stealing away all his time for a girlfriend. 

Axel narrowed his eyes and smiled.

“I highly doubt that.” He remarked with a tone that mostly silenced the gossiping gaggle.

“Why do you think that?” The second boy asked.

“I’ve got my reasons,” He answered snidely, popping yet another candy. 

“The fireworks are about to start... we should go find our spots to watch them from.” The first girl remarked after an awkward moment of silence. 

Axel walked behind the rest as they trudged up a small hill to a balcony that overlooked the town's bay. 

_Girlfriend… As if. It’s only been two months since that day._

Axel stopped in his tracks. 

Two months. 

Two months that he had kept Terra in his sight with nothing more than the expectation of his suppressed feelings for him. Axel had no real proof that the brown haired boy still carried the same feelings he did on that day. He supposed Terra could have just been momentarily flustered by the situation and then moved on... 

_There’s no way._

“Axel?” The male student called out. 

The redhead blinked to pull his mind back to the reality around him. 

“Sorry.” Axel responded once more planting a grin on his face, “I’ll… see you guys later. I have something to do.” 

With that, Axel turned on his heels and headed down the hill and back towards the residential part of the town. 

“Sorry, I haven't seen him recently. I would offer to let you stick around but I don't think he comes back to his apartment until fairly late.” Terra’s older female neighbor told Axel when she saw the redhead knocking on Terra’s door. 

“Hmmm… Well thanks anyways.” Axel bowed slightly and began to walk away. 

It had been a worthless endeavor and a bit of a hasty one to drop by his house, but no matter. The redhead was indeed curious but not so much as to be called a stalker. He needed to check in with Terra, that was for sure, but he needed to do so with some covertness.

The dojo was the perfect place to be covert. 

“Terra!” Axel called out the next morning as he spotted the boy through the crowd of students in the dojo’s hallway. 

The brown haired boy turned around, trying to spot whoever it was that had just called his name.

“Yo.” The redhead said coolly as he walked over to Terra’s side. 

“Hey. Something you need?” The boy replied, looking Axel straight in the face. 

Axel mentally noted that Terra looked a bit sleepy, perhaps even slightly disheveled and his hair appeared as though it hadn't quite been brushed all the way through. 

“So a bunch of us are going out after practice today. Wanna join?” The redhead asked and then waved a friendly good morning to some other students. 

_Just seem casual._

“Thanks, but I can’t.” The brown haired boy responded, shifting his weight ever so slightly. 

“Busy?” Axel retorted before Terra could turn to walk away.

“Yeah… Sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry.” Axel took his arm and laid it across Terra’s shoulders, pulling the boy in slightly. The readhead felt a slight resistance as he gently tugged him closer and noticed a tight lipped, slightly wide eyed expression on the other boy’s face.

_Gotcha._

“You’ve got something to do after all. Another time then.” Axel’s smile grew wide again. 

“Yeah.” Terra said quickly while wiggling himself out of the redhead’s half-embrace. “Another time.” 

The brown haired boy walked briskly down the hall towards his training room while Axel watched the entire time. 

There it was again, and Kingdom Hearts be damned if it wasn't the cutest, most seductive thing about him. Terra blushing, flustered and puppy-eyed. Not one of the little teenagers who would get embarrassed by the mere mention of sex. No, it was Terra. 

Axel raised his arms to the ceiling and stretched in the feeling of victory.

_Yep. No girlfriend._

“I appreciate you doing this for me, Axel.” The Master sighed heavily as he strapped on his last piece of armor.

“But of course, Master.” The redhead replied standing just of to the side of the older man. “I wish Kino a very fast recovery.” 

The Master chuckled lightly.

“A boy so young and strong and still outdone by the common cold. I must say though, it is slightly thrilling to be asked to join the Watch again even if it is only for a night.” 

“I can imagine it’s not only thrilling for you but for the others on the Watch as well.” Axel waved his arms forwards in a grandiose manner. “I am sure that they perceive it to be a honor of the highest kind to hold swords as equals alongside someone of your great stature and strength.” 

“Enough ass kissing you twat.” The Master sneered as he called forth his Keyblade and held it towards the boy, the blade’s shine still radiant even after all the years it had served the Master.

Axel stepped lightly back and put a hand to his mouth, faking a gasp.

“I mean only the greatest sincerity, Master.” 

“Finish your performance. I am asking you to do one simple thing for me.” The older man chuckled as he lowered the blade to his side and willed it away into the air.

“Out of curiosity, Master, why not close the dojo down now instead of asking me to close it for you?”

“A few students enjoy training in the evening with the less crowded surroundings. They normally all leave before ten. However, Terra has stayed later a few times in the past.” 

Axel’s head lifted slightly. 

“Terra?” The redhead asked.

“Yes. He has trained in the evenings very diligently for the last couple months.”

Axel opened his mouth slightly to allow his throat to produce a pensive murmur while his mind began to fill with thoughts. 

“Is… Terra here now?” He finally asked as he and the Master began walking towards the outside gate. 

“Yes…?” The Master responded with a questioning look on his face as he stopped walking to face the prying redhead. 

“Forgive my questions. A few of the other students have had some misgivings about Terra’s whereabouts during the evening times for the last few months. I will make sure they are set straight.”

“I see, well I shall leave the rest to you, Axel.”

He bowed and watched as the Master took his leave, out past the gate and on towards the town. 

_Well…_

Axel turned around to face the dojo.

_This could be fun. ___

__~❣~_ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn it, Axel! Why the hell did you do that!”

“Seemed like fun!” The redhead replied in between laughing. “Your face, dude!”

Axel’s fellow comrade, Shirano, let out an exasperated sigh as he picked himself off the ground he had so recently and most certainly unexpectedly fallen upon. 

“It’s not funny, you asshole!”

While he felt almost sorry for sending the boy flailing to the ground, Axel found himself unable to hold in the amusement that had overcome him from the prank he had just pulled. It had been completely unplanned and rather crude but had worked nonetheless. 

Axel had just let what he had thought was the last student besides Terra out through the gate for the night and, locking it behind him, had begun his walk back towards the dojo when he noticed Shirano coming out of the main hallway. Though he would never allow himself to be called a full blown prankster, Axel always enjoyed the look on people's faces when things of the surprisingly unexpected occured. 

Shirano had walked almost all the way to the dojo’s gate before he realized the abnormality of the gate already being shut for the night. Pausing for a moment, Shirano decided to give the gate a slight push to see whether it was really locked or not and much to the boy’s fear, it was. Perplexed and slightly concerned, the boy made the mistake of turning around rather quickly. Too quickly… and there was Axel in all his redheaded glory.

“Yo!” Axel exclaimed right in the boys face. 

Shirano’s voice produced no scream but the sudden presence of Axel before him did force him to take a very sharp inhale and a quick step back. A very quick step back… The boy was sent sprawling backwards and onto the ground with a rather loud thud to which the redhead broke out in full laughter at the sight of. 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Shirano asked, exasperated, after he had taken a moment to dust himself off.

“The master got called into town to help with the Watch for the night, so I’m closing down the dojo for him.” Axel explained after he had calmed down some, although he still produced the occasional snicker. “I’ll let you out.” 

Walking over to the gate, Axel produced a small yet intricate key and unlocked it, waving at his comrade that he was now free to leave.

“You do know that Terra is still in the dojo, right?” Shirano asked as he pushed the door open. 

“Yeah, It’s fine. I’ll just re-open it again when he needs to leave.” Axel responded giving the boy a reassuring smile. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you on our next training day.” The boy said as he waved the redhead goodbye and walked through the gate. 

Axel’s green eyes widened as he just then realized that there was no training the next day. 

_Well, this should make things more interesting._

Axel closed the gate behind his comrade and turned the key till it clicked to signify the gate was once again locked. Taking in another deep breath of fresh air, the redhead steeled himself for the next adventure of the evening. He and Terra were now alone. 

~❣~

Terra had stayed slightly later than he had meant to at the dojo. He knew that the Master would never hold it against him but he still felt bad for inconveniencing him as such. This was not only a dojo after all but also the old man's home and he was but a guest who was taking his sweet time leaving. 

If only he had realized sooner how late it had become. 

The normally soft yet spiky brown haired the boy had was dripping wet from the shower he had just taken and his pants were uncomfortably clinging to his damp legs. The pants he wore though were fairly large and breathable which at least gave Terra the satisfaction of knowing they wouldn’t be so uncomfortable for very long. For the moment however it was agonizing feeling so sticky. 

The boy felt his back muscles tense as another cold drop of liquid fell from his water straightened hair and down against the uncovered skin of his back, his mouth releasing an exasperated moan as he continued to rummage through his training bag. He knew he had packed an extra shirt, so then where-?

The brown haired boy's mind was pulled away from his bag and to the noise of the changing room door being slid opened behind him. 

“My apologies, Master.” Terra said without turning around to face the person he had heard just walk in. “I’ll be leaving momentarily.”

“Take your time.” A relaxed young male voice answered.

_No…_

Surprised and quite perplexed, Terra stopped his rummaging to turn and completely face his comrade.

“What are-”

“Master got called in to help with the Watch tonight, so I’m closing the dojo for him.” Axel answered before Terra could finish his question. 

The brown haired boy remained still for a moment as though trying to comprehend the unexpected turn of events that the evening had so quickly taken. Axel’s eyes were entirely fixated on him, waiting patiently for a response that he wasn’t sure he could give.

Terra averted his gaze from the others boy’s eyes and bit his lower lip slightly.

“Umm… well… I’ll be gone here in just a few minutes.” He said after a moment and then turned back around to look through his bag one more time. 

“Take your time.” Axel responded again as he began aimlessly meandering through the room although he was careful to keep Terra in his sight. While he had shared the changing room with him multiple times before, the redhead had never gotten the chance to really see Terra like this before and Axel could most certainly say he was impressed. He knew the boy was strong but the muscle definition of his shoulders and back was truly something. The way his spine curved over the bench, his powerful yet not too bulky arms digging through his bag. 

Axel’s brow furrowed. 

“What are you looking for?” The redhead asked only then realizing that Terra was nearly ripping his bag apart in search of something. 

Axel noticed Terra swallow hard as though he had suddenly become embarrassed.

“My shirt.” Terra finally responded. 

“Huh.” The redhead mumbled pacing back towards the changing room door again. “It's not that black thing on the floor on the other side of the bench, is it?”

The brown haired boy's movements halted and Axel watched with a grin as Terra leaned forward over the bench and picked up the fallen object. 

“Yeah… Thanks.” 

Axel chuckled inwardly as he observed the boy place the black, boat neck shirt over his head and pull it down his torso.

“Well,” Terra remarked after he had zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” 

“What’s the rush?” Axel asked as he watched the boy begin to make a move towards the hallway. “Your hair is still dripping.” 

“It’s fine.” Terra retorted quickly. 

“You're going to be freezing if you leave like that. Here.” The redhead said still chuckling lightly as he picked up an extra towel from a stack and offered it the brown haired boy.

“I said it’s fine!” Terra barked in a slightly louder tone than normal.

The brown haired boy immediately turned his head away to hide the shame of his losing his temper as such. 

“Dude, relax. It’s just a towel. Don’t look so uncomfortable.” The redhead replied slightly off put by Terra’s sudden outburst. 

“I’m…!” Terra stopped himself mid-sentence to take a deep breath in. “I’m not uncomfortable… I just want to go home.” He answered gently and yet he was finding himself suddenly a bit apprehensive about staying in the room for much longer with Axel. He needed to stay calm.

“Alright, so then take a moment and dry your hair. I’m just trying to help you out as a friend.” Axel said taking another small step towards Terra and offering him the towel again. 

To Axel's bewilderment, Terra backed away

“We’re not friends.” The brown haired boy said softly but still firm and loud enough so that Axel could hear him.

Axel froze momentarily to stare at Terra, noting that the brown haired boy had taken a bit more of a defensive stance. His right fist had closed and his shoulders were pulled back, given that his eyes still looked off to the side of Axel, but he could tell the boy was certainly on edge.

“Yeah we are.” He replied letting his arm hang down, hoping that if he didn't push the issue much further that Terra would relax some. “I mean, we don’t hang out all the time, but it’s cool. I still like you, so there's-”

“Don’t.”

The redhead grunted in exasperation. He was beginning to get annoyed by Terra’s lack of willingness to cooperate.

“Don’t what?” Axel asked, the annoyance he felt slightly slipping out in his tone.

“Don’t say that.” Terra nearly ordered, his tone raising a bit as well.

The brown haired boy could feel his chest beginning to pound and his breathing becoming heavier and heavier the longer Axel stared at him. He couldn’t make eye contact though. If he made eye contact… 

“What? I like you?” Axel asked completely perplexed by the situation. “What’s wrong with saying that?” 

Terra remained tight lipped as he shifted his weight so his side was now slightly turned to the redhead and pulled his bag up on his arm a bit more. 

“I mean it.” The redhead said after a dead cold silence between the two. “So what's wrong with my saying that I like you?” 

“Why?” Terra answered sharply, his lips quickly returning to their previous state of being pinched firmly shut.

“Cause you're different.” Axel replied with little to no hesitation. “The way you are in training and just in general, it's interesting to me.”

“I’m interesting…” 

The redhead could automatically tell that that wasn’t the answer that Terra wanted to hear, but he felt it to be the simplest way of explaining things. 

“Yeah you are. So again, what's wrong with my saying that I like you?” 

“Stop it.” Terra moved his hand upwards to his shoulder and began firmly gripping the handle of his bag. 

Axel sighed and shook his head, letting an exasperated snicker emerged from his lips.

“I still like you.” 

“I said stop!” Terra yelled. 

The boy had always prided himself with the ability to keep his cool and never allow his temper to fully emerge but this was more than he felt like he could take. Whether Axel was now just taunting or playing with him, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling indescribably tense every time Axel said those words, and it stopped _now_. 

In an instant, Terra shrugged his training bag off of his shoulder and swung it with full force at Axel’s head.

“Woah! The hell, man!?” The redhead asked after he regained his footing from the sudden jump backwards he had been forced to make. 

Terra held up his head in anger so the two finally made eye contact again. Locked in a motionless battle, they stood still, both taking in the situation and both breathing heavily almost in perfect sync to the other. 

Axel’s green eyes closed in on Terra's strained expression, his narrowed and forcefully cold eyes, his lips pried well apart and teeth lightly touching, his flushed cheeks... 

The redhead smiled.

“What?!” Terra seethed. 

“You’re blushing.”

“SHUT UP!” Terra exclaimed, sending his bag swinging at Axel’s face again. “Just leave me alone!”

Axel understood well that he was a joker, a player, and a downright ass when he wanted to be. Yes, he knew how to push other people's buttons till they snapped which he would normally only do in the name of fun. However this time he was actually trying to be sincere, and Terra was giving him nothing but aggression in return. Axel was quickly getting fed up with the boy’s unwillingness to reciprocate or even be slightly truthful with him about things. 

Being embarrassed or shy were one thing… but this?! 

Axel quickly evaded another swing of the bag and poised himself for whatever was to come next. All he knew was that it was time for this to stop. He watched closely as the brown haired boy pulled the bag back to his side and then spun his entire body, giving his crude weapon extra time to build momentum before he swung it outwards again towards the redhead. 

With a few quick steps inwards, Axel blocked the incoming bag with ease. He grabbed a fair chunk of it with one hand, wrenched it from Terra’s grip and shoved it forcefully downwards towards the ground. With the bag no longer a threat to his head or body, he moved quickly inwards towards his comrade with swift steps to meet him head on. 

Terra was not used to mundane brawling but he had seen it enough of it on his home world to know that it was the only option now left to him. After all, use of the Keyblade outside of supervised practice against a fellow student was absolutely forbidden. So brawling it was. Balling his hand into a tight fist, he stepped a firm foot forward and aimed to hook Axel in the jaw. 

Too slow. 

With absolute ease, Axel ducked nimbly out of the way of the wild throw and took one large step inward. Now only about a foot apart from the other boy, the redhead proceeded to rope the towel he had clung on to the entire time around Terra’s neck and sharply pull down on it. 

The brown haired boy's entire body was suddenly pulled forward. Stumbling and thrown completely off balance, Terra felt the strong hand of his comrade directly on his chest while the other still held both ends of the towel around his neck. 

Axel focused every ounce of his strength into his hand upon Terra’s chest to begin pushing the unbalanced boy rapidly backwards. Their feet shuffled awkwardly around each each other but not enough so to send them tumbling to the ground together. The redhead continued to shove until he and the other boy both felt the resounding thud of Terra’s back hitting the solid wooden frame of the students lockers.

Traction and a fair amount of balance regained, Terra attempted to once again fight against the fiery fellow student. To his utter dismay however, Axel refused to let him even budge an inch as he used his entire body weight to pin the brown haired back where he was, and with the slight choking feeling from Axel pulling upwards and to the side on the towel around his neck, the redhead was keeping him quite immobilized.

“Let me go, Axel!” Terra demanded as he continued his attempt to force the other boy away from him.

“Not yet!” Axel replied, his voice very obviously near seething with anger. “You’ve been pretty fucking adamant so far that you don't like that fact that I say ‘I like you’. Which, in my opinion must mean that you don’t like me! So NOW you’re gonna fucking explain why the hell you’ve been leading me on for two months!”

Terra became quiet for a moment, both simply heaving in each other's presence. Swallowing hard, he stopped struggling as he felt Axel’s green eyes blazing at him. 

“I haven’t-”

“OH YES YOU HAVE!” Axel exclaimed, refusing to hear any excuse Terra could come up with. “You avoid me, you stammer and fidget almost every time I talk to you, and don’t tell me you act like that around everyone cause I know you don't!” 

“I-”

“You can barely look me in the eye and whenever you do you blush like crazy! Fuck, I could even hear your heart pounding out of your chest the last time we talked!”

Terra was stuck... In more ways than one. 

He had done everything he could to avoid the redhead over the last couple months, to hopefully give him the impression that he wasn’t as inescapably lovestruck by those fiery green eyes as he truly was. He had done his absolute best to ignore Axel’s presence when he was sparring, to not be in the changing room at the same time as he was. He had even stopped hanging out with his normal group of friends just to make sure that he and Axel wouldn’t be forced to spend time around each other. Hell, he was now sure that he had tried to tell himself that his training in the evenings at the dojo wasn’t just another attempt to keep the readhead out of his mind, even if the lie was a ridiculous one. 

And the constant dreams Terra had of the two of them only made it worse.

He had tried so hard...and yet somehow... 

Axel knew it. He knew it all.

“I…”

Axel felt his eyes soften as the panting and slightly shaking boy he held so tightly dropped his head and closed his eyes as if to pray for mercy from some unknown higher power. The redhead released his hands from their dominating grip over the boy's body and anchored them instead upon the boys biceps, steadying him from the relentless shakes of adrenaline that was coursing through his body. 

He needed no actions or even outbursts from the brown haired boy to understand what he was feeling. There was conflict and confusion unparalleled, written so bright it may as well have been burned into the boys face. The redhead knew that Terra understood what he himself wanted… But to admit it, to pursue it... he was lost and for that Axel wouldn't, _couldn't_ blame him. 

“Here.” Axel sighed and then whispered with no judgment to the sullen face of his companion. 

Pushing himself just a slight bit closer to Terra so his body was now being supported up by the redhead’s own, Axel released his hands from Terra's arms and grabbed the ends of the towel that was still draped around the brown haired boy’s neck. Pulling it up and over Terra’s head, Axel began to work his hands backwards and forwards across Terra's scalp, the towel crumpling up around his finger tips as it soaked up the dripping liquid from the the boy’s hair. Back and forth with purposeful gentle motions. 

Axel could smell the fragrance of a warm yet subtle scent of musky shampoo wafting off the towel as he pushed it around the boy's head. Its aroma intoxicating his senses with every deep breath he took. It was different yet oddly satisfying to be performing such a simple task on someone else, moving the towel back and forth, and then around the sides. The redhead's eyes and face felt strangely aglow as he watched the expression of his comrade turn from silent apprehension to a strange sort of bliss with every rub he performed.

“Axel.”

The redhead stopped his motions completely as he heard his name being cooed to him as gently as a puppy’s whimper. 

Terra’s face lifted upwards almost with intimidation till he met Axel’s face straight on, the two holding completely still save for the hushed breathing between them.

“I…”

Axel refused to deny himself any longer. Without as much as a blink, Axel brought the brown haired boys lips to his own, releasing his grip on the towel and pulling the boy in by his shoulders so he could feel Terra’s heart pounding through his own out of control and somehow still rhythmic heartbeat. The two held motionless for a moment, the redhead refusing to open his eyes and break the new bond between them. He had no doubt surprised Terra by the sudden forceful contact, but he didn't care. He wanted this… He had been wanting this for too long. 

Pulling away only slightly, Axel gave the two a moment to breath. He had done it... and now it was time to see what the answer would be. 

The two's lips remained only inches apart as they stared into each other eyes. The redhead worried that he may have made a mistake, until he felt the brown haired boy move his arm around to the back of Axel's head and pushed it forward to close the gap between their lips once more.

_Oh hell yes._

Axel's hands quickly slipped around the brown haired boy to fully embrace him, the two breathing into each other, their lips and bodies fighting for anyway for them to be closer together. The redhead rolled his shoulders as he felt Terra’s arms wrapping themselves around his body to pull desperately at the clothing on the his back. Both forms pushed upwards against the other with every inhale, their tongues playfully tapping between the quick opening and closing of the two's lips. Breathing between them became heavier and heavier with each passing second as lust overtook them both. Axel pushed a leg in between his partners and began rubbing it up against a certain member ever so slightly. 

It was perfect. Axel could tell that Terra was in no way new to all of this, but there was still the slight hesitation and the near pure submission in his movements that was rather endearing to the redhead. 

“Open your mouth for me.” Axel requested softly as he pulled the towel away from the brown haired boys head and began to run his fingers through the slightly damp locks. 

Axel waited patiently as Terra opened his eyes to gaze curiously into his own sensual green.

“Open you mouth.” He repeated, massaging the boy's scalp with the tips of his fingers. 

The brown haired boy blinked slowly as if to steady himself and then relaxed his facial muscles, releasing his jaw to form a wider “o” with his mouth. Lightly grabbing a good fist full of brown hair, Axel pulled back gently, not wanting to give his partner any indication of forced dominance. With how well things were going, he didn't feel like getting slugged by Terra tonight.

The redhead slowly brought his lips near to Terra's own again, pausing just before they met. He looked slightly down into the boys open mouth, feeling the boy's quick exhales against his skin and watching in pleasure as the moist cavern seemed to twitch in anticipation. 

_Slowly. No need to rush._

Axel honed in on Terra’s lower lip, clamping his mouth down around it and sucking with a firm inhale for a moment before he pulled quickly away so that there was a subtle pop noise when Terra's lip escaped his. With swift motions, he repeated the process to the boys top lip, earning him a hushed moan from the brown haired boy as he finished. Axel grinned. 

Opening his mouth as well, the redhead planted his lips firmly against the wide spread lips of his partner. He wasted no time, quickly shoving his tongue forward into the depths of Terra's mouth, feeling around the crevices and bumps of the boys cavern. To Axel's surprise and glee, Terra was more than willing to return the display of passion as the brown haired boy began worming his tongue around his redhead companions, messaging and yet almost fighting against it as the wet muscle touched any reachable part of his mouth.

The two continued their exploration of each other bodies as Terra slid his hands up underneath Axel's shirt and hiked it up to rub the redhead's erect nipples. The redhead laughing slightly at the almost tickling feeling of the boy's fingers grazing over his abs. With a satisfied “mmm”, Axel pulled away from the boy's lips and began laying kisses around the edges of Terra's jaw, his arms wrapping themselves around Terra's head to hold and massage it gently. This was euphoria for him.

And apparently it was euphoria for Terra too. 

“Feeling good?” Axel asked giving his partner a noticeable quick glance downward.

Terra sighed in slight embarrassment of only now realizing how hard he had become in the heat of everything. However he was now sure that being embarrassed wasn't going to do him any good in the current situation. Any real anxiety he had felt from being in the position he was in had subsided when Axel had kissed him, and he very obviously couldn't deny how absolutely turned on he was by all of this. 

“Sorry…” Terra whispered, though he wasn't sure what exactly he was apologizing for. 

Axel chuckled again, relaxing his arms to rest upon Terra's shoulders

“There's nothing wrong with getting hard from what we're doing.” The redhead answered giving his partner a rather sadistic look, as though he was almost offended that the boy hadn't gotten hard sooner.

With a sudden lick on the check, Axel dropped an arm down from Terra's shoulder and cupped the erect member in his hand. 

The brown haired boy let out a small cry of surprise and pleasure at the touch of Axel’s open hand against his cock. He bit down on his lip lightly as the redhead began rubbing it up and down, almost in perfect sync with Terra's breathing. It was slight torture still having the cloth of his pants in the way of being completely in Axel's hands, but either way he knew he was now at the complete mercy of the redheads whims, and he wasn't about to complain. 

Terra rolled his head and exhaled heavily as the redhead slid his free arm down his back and curved it to scratch and finger at the very back of his hair line. Terra's own hands moved away from Axel's pecs and enclosed themselves on the redhead’s back once again, rubbing against the smooth skin around his shoulder blades. Closing his eyes and leaning his body backwards, the brown haired boy felt a warm tongue licking at the side of neck, followed by a few soft kisses and nips at the tight skin. The pampering continued down to the boy’s collarbone, the redhead nudging aside any unwanted clothing in his way from placing his lips back on Terra’s skin.

“Feeling good?” Axel asked again as he raised his head to nip at the end of Terra’s earlobe.

“Uh-huh.” The brown haired answer unable to produce any actually words at the feeling of a wet tongue gliding up the cartilage of his ear. 

“Well, let’s take this a little farther then, shall we?” Axel snickered into the other boy's ear. 

Feeling a hand move swiftly upwards and away from his hard member, Terra watched Axel grab at the edge of his pants, digging his fingers deep into the clothing till the redhead located the other and last piece of garment guarding his member from exposure. One steady push downwards from Axel’s hand and Terra’s erection was released into the open air between them. 

Terra heart was beating out of his chest. If Axel was about to do what he thought he was about to, then he had never gone this far before with anyone. Back on his home world there was no one he had done anything with save for the occasional random make out session with a boy or two at a party and even then it was always played off as just an impulsive thing to do for fun. Now... Terra wasn't sure if he should feel excited or terrified.

Axel’s eyes weren't leaving his, the two still held together by their arms wrapped around each other. Terra produced a hitched inhale as the one free arm Axel had began gliding up his thigh to his waist, getting dangerously close to his erect penis. The redheads lips spread wide into a smile of absolute desire and without breaking eye contact. Terra felt a hand clasp itself firmly around the top of his shaft, his stomach and abs becoming tensed at the touch of a single finger rolling itself over tip. 

“You don’t have to- Ah!” Terra cried out as the finger repeated itself over the top of his member. 

Axel grinned at him as he leaned forward to take the brown haired boy’s lips with his own. 

“You think I’m going to let you take care of this on your own?” 

Terra took in a deep breath as he watched the redhead descend to his knees before him. 

For Axel, it wasn’t the first time that he would be sucking cock, but for some reason he felt rather excited about this occasion. His thumb could already feel the sticky and slippery release of precum from the slit of Terra's member and the smell of it was already starting to waft through the air around him. Gazing upwards, Axel noted that Terra seemed to be just as anxiously excited about this as he was. The boy was taking in deep labored breaths with his eyes shut and his head was lolled back against the wooden lockers. The redhead supposed he wouldn’t keep Terra in suspense any longer. 

Axel heard a moan of ecstasy above him. 

In one fluid motion Axel had taken the entire length of Terra's manhood in his mouth, licking the member all the way down as it invaded his jaws. He held it there for a moment before pulling back off of it, keeping only the mushroom tip in his mouth. While he knew most complained about the strange taste and feeling of a cock in one's mouth, Axel couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. A lot. Bracing one hand on Terra's hip, Axel began to slide his other hand up and down the saliva covered shaft while his mouth and tongue focused on the most sensitive part of the boys manhood. 

Axel continued to hear moans above him as he rolled his tongue around the tip of the erection and then slid his head forwards to take a fair amount of the member in his mouth. The redhead proceeded with a steady bobbing motion up and down most of the shaft, his hand still working any portion his mouth didn’t reach. 

“Mmm... fuck… there…” Terra managed to stutter between breaths.

Axel’s green eyes grew wide for a moment. Given that the words the boy had just said would have made no sense outside the given situation, the redhead suddenly realized that was the first time he had heard Terra curse. A chuckled strummed through his throat as he once again pushed his head forward to take in the full length of the boys member. A louder cry of pleasure escaped the boy's lips this time as Axel felt it begin to twitch with reassurance that Terra was getting close. 

Time to speed things up. 

The redhead pulled his entire mouth off of Terra's cock and breathed, swallowing back any extra saliva that had built up in his mouth. Terra looked down at him with an almost worried expression.

_Gotcha._

Terra could feel almost every muscle in his body tensing from the motions Axel had been making on his member. His toes had been curling in and out in sync with his breaths and he had been nearly digging his nails into the wooden lockers since there was unfortunately nothing for him to grab behind him.The brown haired boy instead had stretched his fingers and palms out wide and placed them flat on the wood, hoping that that would suffice to alleviate his muscles desire to hold on to something so tightly that it would break. 

Terra couldn’t have dreamed this feeling to be any better than it was, the sickening sensation of pleasure strumming through every nerve in his body. His member inside the warm mouth of the boy he had been longing after for two months… He could easily get used to this. 

He could… so... why did it stop? Terra turned his eyes down at the redhead hoping to see an explanation of why Axel had pulled his mouth away from him. 

Terra was answered with a wide grin.

The brown haired boy's eyes were forced shut once again as Axel resumed his mouth’s sliding over his shaft, only this time it was slid back and forth with far more vigor. A feeling of utter ecstasy began at his feet and worked its way quickly up to his head, flowing into his palms and causing his fists to close into tight balls. With a deep throated moan Terra felt the tip of his member hit the back of Axel’s throat. 

“Axel… I’m gonna…” Terra could feel his knees giving way. 

At hearing those words, Axel took the entire member deep within his mouth letting a long hum reverberate from his throat and through the brown haired boys pulsating cock. 

Terra gnashed his teeth together, to hold back a cry of pleasure. He needed release… and soon. The brown haired boy could hold himself upright no longer on his own. Falling forwards over the red hed, Terra braced one hand against the small of Axel's back while the other grabbed a rather thick fistfull of red hair. 

“Fuck! Axel...” 

Axel began his final routine, focusing his mouth on the top portion of Terra's manhood, sliding it quickly back and forth and flicking the mushroom tip with his tongue every time he pulled it back in. A few more swift motions and pleasure filled cries from Terra and the redhead felt a sudden twitch of the boy's body followed by a hot liquid being squirted onto his tongue 

Holding the member in his mouth for a moment longer, Axel breathed in deep through his nose as the brown haired boy composed himself slightly and released the firm grip he had in the redhead’s hair. Terra’s hand instead moved and he braced himself on the crook of Axel's neck. Pushing himself back and off of the boy's shaft, Axel swallowed back most of the sticky cum and left the rest to sit upon his tongue, his taste buds savoring the strange salty flavor. 

Axel could hear Terra's heart beat trying to regain its normal quiet rhythm through his chest just above him, the boy still exhaling controlled heavy breaths upon his back. Grabbing a firm hold of Terra’s shoulders, the redhead pushed them both back up into a standing position. 

Terra remained completely slouched over Axel body even though he was now standing at equal level with him, his hand still lying upon the redhead's neck and the other arm resting over the boy's shoulder. He knew it was foolish but he wanted to savor the moment if only for a few seconds more that he could leave his head buried in the redheads upper chest. 

The warm afterglow the brown haired boy felt was short lived as a strong hand cupped his jaw and pulled it upwards. Lips once again met lips as Axel forced Terra's head up to his own, dipping his tongue between them and into the startled boy's mouth. 

Terra grimaced.

“What's wrong?” Axel asked with a mischievous smile on his face. “Not a fan of the taste of cum?”

The brown haired boy swallowed back hard and shifted his weight uneasily. 

“It’s kind of… weird.” Terra answer softly, his face betraying a hint of a smile.

Axel laughed. 

“Get used to it.” The redhead replied before he pulled the boy back to his lips for another round. 

Terra mentally sighed. He knew there was nothing he could say to change the fiery boy’s mind. 

“Well…” Terra said after Axel had finally released his lips. 

“Well what?” The redhead asked cocking his head to one side.

“I guess I should get going. It's really late.” He answered pulling up his pants from their position at his knees and back up to his waist. 

Axel let out another hearty laugh to the brown haired boy’s surprise. 

“You're not going anywhere yet.” Axel said with a tone that sounded like it was somehow common knowledge.

“Axel, I-” 

The redhead put his fingers to Terra's mouth to silence him. 

“You think it’s fair that you get to get off and I don’t?” Axel chuckled. 

Terra remained dead quiet. 

“It’s your turn now.” The redhead said with a entirely sadistic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, the Chapter Count for this story went up by one. So yes, there will be a Part 3 of this little adventure.
> 
> Also, in case you didn't catch it earlier, this was supposed to be a one-shot. It's still not. I'm not apologizing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Axel, I, I don’t-”

Words stammered distastefully from Terra’s mouth. The knot that had rapidly appeared in the back of the boy's throat not helping the loss of words and feeling in his chest. The night's activities with the redhead had already been more invigorating than he could have dreamed of, given it had of course started with a brawl, but to now be expected to give even more… with someone that he had only just inwardly admitted to being absolutely enamoured with...

Axel stood before him, just grinning at him. His eyes glimmering with excitement before he licked the nervous boy up the cheek like a cat and turned around to walk towards the lockers on the other side of the room. 

“Axel.” Apprehension increased twice fold in Terra’s gut as he watched the redhead open another comrades locker and begin to peer inside it.

No response.

“Axel.” 

“Yes?” A calm voice finally answered, its owner not even bothering to turn around to face the brunette.

“I don’t…” Terra swallowed back hard, unsure of how to finish the sentence he had just started. ”I don’t want to give you a blow job in here.”  

Axel’s head alone turned to gaze back at his comrade.

“If you going to try and tell me you didn’t actually enjoy the one I just gave you, I think I-”

“I did!” Terra cut in, now adding the feeling of embarrassment to the list of emotional overload he was repressing in his chest.  

The redhead’s green eyes stared at him coyly, as though he was enjoying making the boy feel sick to his stomach.

“Well alright then!” Axel snickered gleefully and turned back around towards the open locker. 

Terra stood silenced, a heavy sigh finally breaking free from his gaped mouth. How could he explain to Axel that he was nervous, inexperienced, and honest to god had hoped his first time doing anything with someone wouldn’t be in the cliche of a boys locker room?

“What are you doing?” He finally asked, a bit exasperated, as he ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

“When,” Axel began as he turned back around with a face of accomplishment. “did I ever say anything about you giving me a blowjob?”

Terra felt his heart leap upwards into his throat as he beheld his partner holding up a small bottle of clear liquid in his hand.

“Dalren always keeps a spare bottle or two in here,” Axel smiled, observing the stunned expression of his brown haired companion. “From what he’s told me, it’s come in handy more than a few times.” 

‘Lube.” Terra stated sharply, his body becoming rigid. 

“Don’t look so scared. I promise it’s not that bad, and it’s obviously a lot easier with some of this stuff.” The redhead remarked while walking back over to the boy, trying his best to suppress a bit of laughter that was welling up inside of him. 

“You are not going to fuck me in here!” Axel could have sworn he heard a growl undertone to the words that had just been coldly seethed at him. 

But it didn’t matter.

The fiery boy paused just before his companion and smiled. He could feel it now more than ever, the tingling sensation of excitement flowing through his veins. It had been a while since his last fuck or his last anything with anyone and this was somehow turning him on more than those random nights of fun ever did. He had longed for this, he had waited for this. Hell, his actions were the reason that the two of them were even having this interaction right now, and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

No, this was just too perfect.

“Not in here...” Axel cooed reaching his hand forward to let the tops of his nails scrape gently upwards against Terra’s arm.   

“Where then?” Terra demanded, his body refusing to react to the redhead’s dominating presence in front of him. 

Axel’s smile widened. Gingerly and yet soundly he grabbed the brunette's wrist to show that he very much intended for them to be moving somewhere else soon.

“The Master has a spare bedroom that he-”

“Axel!” The brown haired boy could have screamed, though the loud exclamation he had produced didn’t seem to bother his partner at all.

“What’s wrong?” The redhead asked with a chortle, softening his giddy expression afterwards and taking another small step inwards so that their clothing almost touched. 

“I am not going to let you fuck me for the first time in the spare room of our Master's house!” Terra replied sternly though he swore he had only just emphatically whispered all of that. 

Whether the redhead had already picked up on it and was using it to his advantage or not, Terra would not deny that Axel’s body being so close to his was utterly intoxicating. It was all in the face, that arrogant, cocky face, smirking lips, and green eyes that would absolutely not be denied what they wanted…

_Fuck._

“Trust me.” Axel breathed to him, that damn invincible smile turning quickly into a lustful visage before his smoky blue eyes. 

The redhead brought his head in even closer, his exhales warming the boy’s already flushed cheek and ear.   

“I can’t…” The anxiety the brunette felt refused to subside from his chest and stomach as he lowered his head and turned his gaze away. He didn’t want to disappoint Axel, but he had far too much respect for his Master than to do something so brazen as having sex in his house while he was away for a night. 

“You would rather end the night here?” 

“No, but….” 

Axel had to choose his words carefully now. He had to be convincing but not too eager as to completely disregard Terra's very obvious apprehension. 

“If we were to go to my place… a fair amount of the students from the dojo live there so there is a good chance someone will see us together.”

The brown haired boy shifted as the redhead finished his soft remark in the boy's ear, and Axel noted it well. 

“We could go to your place but,” Axel lowered his voice to try and convey a more caring tone, “I would feel bad if we accidently disturbed that nice lady that lives next door to you.” 

Terra barely turned his eyes back up towards his partner, a grimace crossing his face as he weighed his choices.

“Trust me.” Axel whispered again into the brunette’s ear. “The Master offered me the room to stay in tonight anyways.” 

“He’s... letting you use the room?” The anxious boy asked after a moment, biting lightly down on the tip of his own tongue as he let Axel’s words penetrate his thoughts.

“Mhmmm.”

“And,” Terra paused again, raising his head up and contemplating whether he really wanted to ask the remainder of his question. “you’re _**sure**_ he won’t mind?” 

Axel gave the boy no words, just a smile and a simple deep kiss as his answer. Lip to lip the redhead solidified his affections and intentions, and with a slight tug on the wrist, Axel felt his partner’s body move with his own. 

_Finally._

Terra’s own rock hard will seemed to dissipate as Axel took a step backwards, releasing his lips and pulling his body to take a step with him. A sense of fear gripped with excitement engulfed the boy as the redhead led him out of the changing room and into the dark corridor of the dojo’s long halls. Turning a corner to an area that Terra had never ventured down before, they walked briskly yet almost soundlessly towards the very back of the building. 

“This way.” He heard the redhead say after a long moment of hushed walking between the pair, the voice pulling his mind away from the solid gaze he had held of his comrade’s back. 

Axel’s head nudged to the side as if trying to point at something. 

“Don’t trip.” He teased as Terra beheld a set of stairs that he supposed were the separation between the training dojo and the masters living quarters. 

The two began their ascent with the brunette still trailing behind by his wrist. Terra affixed his eyes now towards the floor, his body began to slouch as the fear he had been feeling overtook the excitement and his mind began to wander. He was doing this… This was an area that most students would absolutely never dare to enter... and he was about to… and what if they got found out... 

“Terra?” Axel asked with raised eyebrows as the two reached the top of the stairs and Terra had continued to walk forward when the redhead had turned to the left. The unexpected tug between the boy’s arms when the two stepped out of sync had corrected it though.

“Sorry…” The brunette muttered with a quick smile at the end to hopefully help counteract his weakened body language. 

Green eyes shone at him through the dark corridor, taking in everything the boy felt like he was trying to hide. 

“Come on,” Axel smiled warmly, pulling the brown haired boy in a little closer so the two could feel each others breaths on their faces. “I wanna show you something, I think you’ll like it.”  
Though he wouldn't be completely surprised, Terra inwardly hoped that that wasn’t just a crude way of Axel telling him that he wanted him to see his… well…  

Led down another hall, Terra passed by multiple normal rooms, most of which all were wide open for anyone to see, a kitchen, a living room, even some small sitting area that seemed to have nothing more than a table and a well manicured plant in the middle, whatever that was for. Another turn and a few steps down a hallway, Axel finally halted them before a closed door.

“Here.” The redhead smirked, releasing the grip he had had on the brunettes wrist and instead grabbing a hold of the rooms sliding door. 

Terra breathed deep as Axel effortlessly moved the screen away and exposed a small yet cozy bedroom. 

_No turning back now…_

Swallowing back some built up saliva, Terra was waved by his fiery comrade to walk in first. Across the threshold, the brunette shuffled soundlessly to the center of the room, taking in its accessories one at a time. A nightstand, a small lamp, a desk with a stool tucked away underneath its frame, and… a bed. Large enough to hold two comfortably. 

Terra jumped inwardly as a hand touched his lower back. 

“Daydreaming?” Axel asked as the brunette turned in a slight panic to face the redhead.

Axel had entered even more silently than he had, to his obvious surprise. The brunette apparently hadn't even heard the redhead close the door behind them...       

“Sorry…” Terra said again. 

Sickeningly, he couldn't think of anything else to say and it was only making himself feel even more weak and out of place. And yet… somehow even though he was sure all the fear and anxiety he felt was more than evident on his face,  Axel was still smiling.

“Stop staring at the bed and come’er for a second.” Axel chuckled and motioned for the brunette to follow him to the other side of the room. 

Given that he hadn't been in the vicinity long, Terra had failed to notice a set of sliding doors on the wall opposite of where they had just come in by. A haze of light from what the brown haired boy guessed was the moon shone through the wax like paper that covered them. Axel reached the point where the two doors connected and waited till Terra stood by his side. Then with one swift push, both doors were slid open. 

In an instant, Terra became awestruck. 

A cool crisp breeze of night air surrounded the duo as both stared out into a moonlit, lush green garden. Terra knew the Master had a love for the calm and the serene, but this… 

A pond covered in lilies, decorated by the sparkling of fireflies. The quiet streams leading out from it ran parallel to a stone pathway that curved towards an open air pagoda in the garden’s center.  The sound of windchimes and trickling bamboo waterfalls making music in time with chirping crickets. The trees hung heavy with luminate blue and purple berries and the leaves of numerous bushes rustling against each other in the night air. A deep breath in and Terra caught the scent of emerald grass and fragrant night flowers. 

It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. 

“You see?” Axel remarked after he was sure the brunette had taken it all in, or at least most of it. 

Terra furrowed his brow.

“See what?” 

The redhead shrugged in almost a haughty manner.

“I know how to set the mood.” 

Nothing. 

There was nothing at all Terra could say back to that statement. 

Against his better judgment, he let Axel coax him into staying in that locker room. Against his better judgment he let Axel make out with him and give him a blowjob. Against his better judgment he let Axel convince him to go to the spare bedroom in their master's house so they could have sex. And now… he had shown him this… to set the mood.  

Terra stood awestruck. And then... he chuckled. 

“What’s funny?” 

The brunette pierced his lips together to not allow any more giggles emerge at Axel’s expense.  By his slightly stunned face, the redhead was obviously being serious at asking why on earth his partner had just suddenly burst into laughter.  

“Nothing.” He replied, taking in one more deep breath before turning to once more gaze into his comrade's eyes. Brighter than the moon and greener than the grass... and more alluring than everything he had just seen put together. 

Terra stepped forward and the took the redhead in his arms, pressing soft lips to lips. 

“Just nothing.” He whispered between them.

The hum of blissful pleasure emerged from both their throats as Terra felt Axel's arms worm themselves around to his shoulder blades. The two remained still in each others embrace save for the small opening and closing of their lips on each others. Tender licks moistened their interaction as a few more groans of euphoria arose from the duo’s chests. 

“You ready now?” Axel asked after the two paused to take a breath, their lips still barely touching.

“Yeah.” Terra replied without hesitation, a smile still holding on his face.

“Then,” The redhead purred, sliding one arm down to grab Terra's hand in his own. “shall we?”

By the hand, Axel led Terra farther back into the room, step by step over the wooden floor towards the bed, the two stopping just before its frame. With deep controlled breaths the duo stared at each other, the redhead savoring the feeling of anticipation as he looked his partner up in down for the fun of it. His frame and contours, or as much Axel he could see of them, waiting for his touch, his guidance.

It could easily have been said that the two needed no more foreplay, as far as they had already come that evening. _Where’s the fun in that?_ Axel thought to himself as he stared intently at Terra's heaving chest. 

Gliding his hands down the brunettes torso, Axel reached the end of his partner's shirt. With gentility, he slipped his fingers around its hem and pulled upwards to lift it over the brown haired boys head. Axel began to feel as though he was some sort of beast honing in on its prey as he watched every twitch of core muscles Terra made as the shirt was raised up along with his arms over him. Once free, the garment was tossed aside and Axel was free to make his move, stepping inwards and then crouching down to meet his saliva covered tongue to the brunettes uncovered abs.

Terra inhaled with a quick moan. The redhead took a few licks at the skin before slowly lifted himself up, his tongue feeling every twitch that his partners abs made in unison with rapid, hitched breaths. Up to the pecs, circling around a nipple, then to the collarbone and lastly to the brunettes raised jaw line, where Axel finally pulled his tongue away and swallowed back the taste of clean untouched skin. Disbelief escaped the redhead’s throat in the form of a chuckle as he could hardly believe that no one had ever touched this boy before.

“Lay down on your back.” Axel requested with an obvious tone of lust in his voice. 

Guiding the brunette backwards by the hips, Axel watched as Terra laid himself down prostrate over the bed, the boy’s eyes constantly looking back at the redhead as he shifted into position, almost as though he was waiting for another command. Sliding a knee onto the edge of the bed, Axel threw his other leg up and over his partner's hips, straddling Terra just below the waist. 

Weighing his options, Axel figured it would be best for him to at least remove his shirt as well before the two continued their affair. With haste, the redhead slipped out of his top, letting the first bit of his own more sensitive skin meet the open air.  

“Excited?” He asked as his eyes glanced down towards his partner whose own gaze was fixed on the redheads abdomen, and... a bit lower.

Terra’s face turned almost to a look of exasperation as eyes looked up at his own green with a tone of sarcasm that if they had words he was sure would have said “Are you really asking me that?” 

It was both utterly endearing and annoying to Axel how it seemed that Terra could try and play cool about thing once he had accepted it. As if the boy had been alright with having sex here from the start. Placing both hands soundly down on his partner's sides, Axel threw back a cocky look to match the brunettes smug one. After all, he could play this game better than anyone, and it seemed that Terra had forgotten exactly who was on top of whom.

With a scoff, the redhead leaned over and placed both his palms on the sides of Terra's head, being careful to avoid even touching a single strand of brown hair. He arched his back as he moved, bringing his head closer and closer to the brunettes own. 

_Now that’s better._

Terra’s face now looked anxious and curious as to what exactly the redhead was up to as he came in closer. Making sure the brunette was watching closely, Axel wet his own lips in front of Terra with a long erotic lick. 

_Time to mark you._

With a swift motion and barely any sound, Axel laid his right forearm down and leaned in to clamp his lips on Terra’s neck. 

“Axel!” A startled cry emerged from the brown haired boys throat. 

With long inhales and exhales through his nose, the redhead sucked violently on a tight patch of skin just to the side of Terra’s shoulder. Sucking, then a pop as he would suddenly release it, and then a lick, and then back to sucking. Axel had never had someone he had been so excited to claim as his own, and this bit was only the first course. 

Strong hands reached up to grab at the fiery boy's shoulders, he suspected in some sort of foolish attempt to push him away. 

“You’re gonna leave a mark!”  

Axel rolled his eyes.

_That’s the point…_

The redhead leaned his body in more, the extra weight pushing back against his partners grip on him. A deeper breath and a longer, even harder suck was his response to the opposition. Axel giggled inwardly and purred as he continued, his glee only intensifying with every push the brunette made against him. Apparently unable to stop the attack on his skin, Terra’s response, though still with opposition, was slowly turning into soft labored breaths mixed with the occasional quick inhale. He was giving in.

Permitting himself one more long pull on the patch of skin, Axel released it and pushed himself barely away, just far enough so he could analyze the damage thus far. 

“Do you,” Terra began, only barely relaxing the grip he had on the redheads shoulders, “really like sucking on things that much?” 

Axel could tell Terra regretted those words as soon as they had exited his mouth as his partner's lips clamped audibly shut and his breaths became forcibly quieter. 

The redhead snickered. God he was loving this. 

“I might.” Axel replied giving the slightly bruised neck a quick flick of his tongue and then bringing his mouth up to the brown haired boy’s ear to ask. “Are you complaining?”

No response. 

“That's what I thought.” A crude scoff traveled through Terra’s eardrum followed by drawn out hum of lust. “Now then, it’s not the right color.”

“Wha-?”

Before the brunette could finish expressing his nervous inquiry, Axel's upper body weight was shoved back into his grasp and wet lips slid to a stop upon the same spot that the boy was now sure was at least a light shade of purple. Now came the sucking. That sound of spirited inhales mixed with the sensation he swore he could feel all the way down to his groin. 

Though he didn't want to admit it, It was incredible. As Axel continued his assault upon him for the second time, Terra’s grip on the redheads shoulders had quickly changed from resistance to stability. Suck, lick, and suck again, the process was repeated over and over, some more violently than others. 

“Axel…” Terra moaned through a deep breath as he tried to control his heart rate. The boy was fairly sure now that whatever mark was going to be left on his neck, it was going to be bright enough for everyone in the dojo to see for the next week at least.

The brunettes sensual cry was returned with a murmur of satisfaction from the redhead, as he gave the skin one last soft pull before fully removing his lips from the boys neck. Axel breathed on it, satisfied with his work, and rubbed a fingertip around the bruise’s outline. 

“That’s better.” He commented snidely, bringing his lips now up to his partner's ear and clamping them down around its lobe.

Terra braced himself for more. The other side maybe or possibly down to his chest, seeing how much the redhead was enjoying this situation. The boy didn't see him wanting it to end anytime soon. To his surprise though, Axel pushed himself away, back into a seated position above him. 

“I think it’s about time we take these off of you.” The redhead said with a satisfied breath after a moment of rubbing his hand sensually upon the boy's cloth covered waist.

With a more serious expression, Axel wasted no time grabbing at the soft material, his fingers curling around both his pant’s and underwear’s waistbands for the second time that night. It took a force of will for Terra not to try and help in the removal, not that the simple act of sliding fabric off one's legs warranted any assistance but Terra was beginning to feel more than slightly anxious from just lying there and letting his partner do all the work. Propping himself up onto his elbows, the brunette sat slightly up and pulled in his knees, hoping to allow Axel a bit more ease as the clothing was slipped past his ankles. Released from his final garments, Terra felt another cold chill overtake him. Vulnerability was something he was not used to feeling, let alone showing it through his stark naked body. 

The brunette’s eyes held firm as Axel’s hands tossed the clothes to the floor next to them and then began to work on the clasp that his own pants bore. With nimble fingers and a few clicks the pants were loosed and quickly slid off the redhead’s legs with what Terra guessed was some experience of having previously removed them while straddling someone else. 

He should have guessed, Axel wore no underwear. It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to Terra but nonetheless he couldn't stop the slight flushing of his cheeks as he now stared at the redheads shaft for the first time. The member itself now hung fairly close to his own, its shape possibly shorter but certainly wider than his, from what he could tell in the dark. 

Fighting back against his blushing skin, Terra looked up just in time to see Axel pull the small bottle of lube from one of his pants pockets before tossing the garment to the floor with his own.

Though it normally did not, the sound of squeezing liquid from the bottle was making him slightly queasy. A glob of the clear liquid dropped into Axel's palm and was spread around the fiery boys fingers till all ten were nicely coated. Deep breaths and a solid gaze on his partner's face held Terras anxiety in check as the silence between them became nearly palpable. Axel was purposeful and calm, exactly what he needed in that moment. 

Axel finally tore his gaze away to glance back at his partner.

“You okay?” He asked looking slightly concerned as he noticed Terra’s once again tight lipped expression. 

“Yeah.” The brunette responded quickly. 

Axel sighed. Terra apparently wasn't fooling him at all. 

Still propped up on his elbows, Terra became breathless as the redhead fell into him, soft lips meeting once again as he descended upon the boy. Naked skin finally pressed fully against naked skin as Axel’s weight and arms pushed the duo down onto the soft mattress. It was one thing touching a person’s shoulder or holding a person’s hand in your own, but to feel the entire weight of someone upon you, with nothing between either of them to act as a buffer… Overwhelming was the single word Terra could think of to explain the feeling.   

“You’re cold.” The redhead noted as the two laid there motionless for a moment. 

Terra had no response. 

“Flip.” He requested, moving his body up off the brunettes.

With only slight hesitation, Terra turned over. Once face down, the brunette pulled a pillow towards himself, wrapping his arms around it with a firm grip. The pillow was warm from his body heat lying on it earlier and it was nice comfort for the brunette to have as he relaxed his head and turned it to one side. The noise of his partner shifting and the feeling of flesh against his outer thighs told Terra that Axel was nearly in position. The sound didn't stop though. A foreign hand placing itself just to the side of his face, and Terra felt the sudden connection of lips to the skin in between his shoulder blades. 

“Shhhhh, relax,” The redhead cooed above him as the contact caused Terra to inhale rapidly. “you’re getting tense again.”

The boy released an anxious halfhearted chuckled. 

“A little.” He admitted willingly, not that trying to hide it would have worked anyways.

“Trust me.” The voice continued, a little farther away this time as the kisses began to lay a path down his spine.

Terra took a few deep breaths and relished in the feeling as slick open hands followed the kisses movements down his back. The pampering finally stopping at his pelvis and two firm hands grabbed at his butt cheeks. Small cries of pleasure came almost without thought now from the brunette’s mouth, a single finger pushing against his puckering hole, playing with it almost, pushing hard enough to open him but never fully enter. 

“Axel…” Terra groaned, wanting the teasing to be over with already as the finger slid fingernail deep and then pulled back out again. 

“Patience.” Axel replied mockingly as he played with the boy a moment longer. 

Finally pushed slowly inside him, the finger began touching places the brunette never even knew had nerves to stimulate before. It was there, the strange sensation of pleasure as his mind told him that something was inside him that shouldn't be. It pushed farther in, and then was pulled slowly out, a shudder of strange relief strumming down his spine as the finger left him. The feeling was replaced with a sensual craving as it was shoved rapidly back in. Though it was not near as deep within him this time, it was pushed forwards and back quickly as though to mimic the action the redheads cock would be making inside him later. 

“Don’t tense.” Axel told him as Terra felt the presence of a second digit prodding against his tight opening. 

Terra did as instructed and took a deep breath in, mentally telling his muscles to relax as he exhaled. The second finger slid inside him with more ease than the brunette expected. With the first one done and over with, he now figured and hoped that the others couldn’t be that bad. In unison, side by side the fingers were pushed in and out, pausing at times to rub in a massaging manor against his inner wall. Then began the scissoring. Axel would push the two nearly all the way in and the force them swiftly apart from each other, opening him even more as they did. Terra grimaced and shifted slightly at the odd feeling. It didn't hurt but it was still odd. 

After a good couple minutes of the treatment, another finger prodded at the hole just underneath the other two digits. This one came from the hand that was holding his cheeks apart. Terra groaned once again as the tip of a nail scratched barely inside him while the other two continued to slide. Though he did his best to resist, the brunettes muscles contracted and his hands dug into the pillow he clung to, all three of the redheads fingers pushing into him in unison. 

“Shhhh,” Axel purred, his breath hitting Terra’s lower back. “Just a little more now.” 

Whether it was the endorphins coursing through him or his body just adjusting to his naked state, the brunette was starting to notice he was feeling warmer all over. Either way though, his manhood was certainly responding to what the rest of his body was feeling. 

“One more.” Axel said, placing the last finger in position. 

_Deep breaths._ Terra told himself as all four were pushed slowly in, touching what felt like every part of him at once. Inhales became notably longer to his ears and chest as they scissored apart from each other and them pumped back and forth over and over. Deep groans turned into hushed moanings as two of the digits were purposefully placed at the set of nerves at the back of his prostrate and began to rub. A wet kiss interrupted the routine as lips met one of his lower cheeks. 

“Ahh... Ohh shit…” Terras arms squeezed the pillow harder and his eyes shut as the assault continued inside him. 

Two pumping, pushing and stretching, two rubbing him at a the pace of his own heartbeat. It was amazing. If the feeling the brunette was experienced now was only a precursor to what was to come… 

“Axel… fuck...”

“Ready, huh?” The redhead chuckled, stopping the movement of his fingers within the boy. 

Four digits pulled slowly out and the brunette was left with a hollow feeling in his insides. With a pop and squirting noise, Terra assumed that his partner was prepping his shaft behind him. His assumptions were confirmed as a glob of cold liquid was spread onto and around his entrance. Then he felt it, the tip of Axel's cock pressing slightly up against him, a hand helping to guide it forward and keep it steady. 

Terra inhaled with a hissing noise through his teeth as another hand held him apart and the mushroom tip of the redheads shaft began its insertion. Axel also distinctly breathed in, as the tip continued to push, both boys releasing a small euphoric cry as its widest part finally passed through Terra’s entrance with only slight resistance to its size. The brunette heaved barely forward as it filled him, Axel continuing his moaning noise as they adjusted to feeling of each other. 

Even all four fingers hadn’t prepared Terra for this. The full size of Axel inside him, not even moving yet, was enough to make him clamp his teeth down on the pillow in a strange sort of painless ecstasy. The rest of Axel’s shaft pushed into him until the redheads pelvis lay flush against the brunettes rear. 

Terra was becoming more and more grateful for the experience Axel had in situations like this. He wasn’t hasty. With a deep inhale, the redhead pulled slowly back and then pushed slowly back in a few times before he began to speed even slightly up. Terra began timing his breaths with his partners, Axel now heaving audibly with every thrust. 

“Shit, Terra. How are you still this tight?” The redhead’s voice asked behind him with a lustful undertone. 

The brunette could swear that his partner’s cock was growing inside him, the feeling of it alone was smothering all other thoughts the boy tried to conjure. It was all he could do to hide his heavy breathing in the pillow he now felt he was grasping onto for dear life. The shaft pounded him with a solid rhythm, grazing his prostrate and pushing his entire body forward with every pulse. 

“Ohh, fuck yes!” Axel cried as he gave the boy a sudden more forceful thrust. 

It was pulsing inside him. He was pulsing. That sickening euphoric feeling in his gut was building, slowly but surely, and Terra craved more, so much more that he would faint from the sensation. Quickly contracting muscles and a cry of ecstasy would have to sufficed though as the redhead pulled completely out of him and then rapidly thrust himself back in. 

“Axel…!” The brunette groaned as two solid hands grabbed at his hips and the rhythmic thrusting resumed.

With every push inside him, Terra was sure he was becoming lightheaded, uncaring of anything else around them as the strum of pleasure racked his body from head to toe. Actual sex was turning out to be far different than the blow job he had received beforehand, this was warmer and yet so much more violent.

The groans from his partner had became shorter and almost softer as he continued his movement. The brunette hoped though that he wasn't holding back at all for his sake. One thing he certainly didn't want was to be denied anything just because he was new at this.

Just to be sure though...

“Harder.” Terra pleaded, in between small moans.

He was given no audible response, but the brunette’s request was heard and complied with. The thrusting became stronger, faster, and pushed deeper inside of him. Axel’s exhales turned heavy once more, pushing pelvic to flesh with every movement. The two breathed out of sync now, Terra’s breath’s now quick and hitched with the sudden shots of ecstasy flowing through him at what felt like random. Axel’s hands grabbed at his skin, first at his hips, then sliding over his back. 

“Fuck! Ah, Harder!” The brunette cried, the euphoria causing words to erupt from his chest without any forethought whatsoever.

The thrusting suddenly stopped with the redhead still fully inside the boy. The two heaved to catch their breaths if only for a moment. 

“Lift your hips.” Axel order while a bit out of breath behind him, releasing the grip on the boy’s skin as he reached forward to grab an extra pillow from the side of Terra’s head.

Pushing his knees forward, the brunette lifted both himself and his partner upward. Axel quickly using the opportunity to slip the pillow underneath Terras arched pelvis. Lowering himself back down, Terra adjusted to the strange way his lower spine now curved inward. 

Axel apparently needed no adjustment. Before the brunette could even slightly reset his arms around the pillow he clung to, the pounding began again, even harder and hitting him far more directly than previously. A moan seemed to escape Terra with every penetration he was now given. 

His body heat was rising quickly. Terra had been getting close to cuming for a while now, and the new position wasn’t helping. He had almost no control over his body. It was all just spasms that randomly occurred to the feeling of nerves being struck consistently deep inside him. The curling of toes, the gnashing of teeth, the scrapping of fingertips, and those heavenly cries that his partner kept releasing only adding to his much needed release. 

“Ahhh, Terra!” Axel’s voice purred, grabbing two handfuls of the boy's soft butt cheeks. 

The thrusting slowed as the redhead slapped each of them simultaneously, earning a pain filled cry from the brunette. It stung, and it felt good. Nails dug into him as the squeezing resumed and Terra swore he could hear the smile widening on his partner's face, renewing his vigor as a pink hue rose to cover the boy's battered skin. 

Faster. Once again, deep within him. Thrusting. Clutching. Clawing. 

Terra’s muscles contracted without command as another bolt of pleasure overtook him.

“Fuck! I’m gonna-!” Axel’s words cut short and Terra clutched tightly onto his pillow, a pulsing cock releasing it’s hot liquid deep inside him.

The brunette exhaled a long drawn out cry as Axel’s member struck him twice more, releasing the rest of it’s white cum within him. Both traded between heavy breaths and the silent swallowing back of moans as they came down off the high of their passion. 

“Shit…” Axel whispered just loudly enough for Terra to hear it though the sound of his pounding heart. “You didn’t get off yet, did you?” He continued as the brunette felt his labored partner pulling himself slowly out of him, a trail of sticky white following it in small drips.

Terra turned over gently so he could now stare up at his partner, pushing the pillow out from under him as he did. His body, while more than likely not as drained as Axel’s was, still felt as though he had just been through a marathon. 

“My bad.” The redhead chuckled in between breaths. 

Having little to compare to sex wise, since this was his first time with anyone after all, Terra would never think to hold it against the Axel for not fully getting him off in time or whatever nonsense could be said. 

The night wasn’t over yet. Not yet. 

“Axel.” 

The redhead laughed fully, his body perking back up slightly though barely still hung in exhaustion.  Axel’s head was still in the right place though, apparently. The redhead brought an open palm to Terras still erect member, even a small touch of his fingers sending a nice reassurance to the brunettes brain that he was still as horny as he had been with his partner inside of him.  

“I know, I know. Let’s get you off.” 

Before Axel could blink, Terra launched his body upwards, engulfing the redhead in a sudden and firm embrace before pulling back to bring both of them down to the beds mattress with a thud. The brunette held tightly onto his capture, only releasing one of his own arms to brace himself back as he spun them over, switching their positions so the brunette now lay on top of his partner.

A surprised laugh emerged continuously from Axel’s throat, even through the rolling, as he now looked up towards the brunettes face.

“What are you doing? He asked with an amused purr, rubbing his hands up the sides of his partner.

Terra paused, staring straight into Axel’s still glowing green, a feeling of apprehension growing inside him.

He hoped he would do this right.

Axel’s eyes never let go of Terra’s face, even as he pushed himself upwards off of the redheads skin to sit upon his waist. Judging from the expression he bore and the sight of heavy expounded breaths from the brunettes lifted chest, Axel was pretty sure that the brunette was becoming nervous again.

“Terra?” The redhead asked pensively, pushing himself up to his elbows and scanning the boy’s body for an answer.

Eyes turned away from him and lips pursed shut. Terra’s head turned from side to side, as though scanning for something.

_Is he looking for…_

An arm launched out suddenly from his partner, grabbing the small bottle that Axel had casually discarded in the sheets a short time back. The redhead wrinkled his forehead in surprise. 

Terra couldn’t possibly be wanting to switch roles and fuck him now… Given that he wasn’t about to tell the brunette that he couldn’t do such a thing, but in all the relationships or sexual adventures he had been apart of there had always been a clear dominate and a clear submissive. And he was fairly sure he had made it evident who at least for this night was the dominate…

The bottle’s cap was popped open and lube squeezed quickly into a small pool on the brunettes palm. Axel definitely wasn’t going to say anything, but the sight of this was definitely surprising. His gaze held fixed on the boy’s upper body, Terra pushing himself even farther back on the redhead, just passed his hips

_Well now. This should be interesting._

Thus far the brunette had not disappointed Axel in any way as far as their sexual activities had gone and if this new action was any indication, it seem that the reserved and silent nature the boy normally gave off was perhaps just a front for a more repressed adventurous and passionate spirit. 

At least he hoped it was. After all, this was turning out to be quite fun.

A small sort of amazed cry escaped the redhead as he watched his partner take his lube covered palm and swiftly yet gently grasp his cock around the tip. Liquid squished out from between closed fingers. Terra’s mouth reopened with an exhale as he slid his hand slowly up the remainder of Axel’s limp member, a coo of pleasure hissing through the redheads teeth as the boy did. 

A few more slicking rubs and Terra breathed a breath of what the redhead guessed was achievement. Axel played his fingers on the bed beneath him, he needed something to touch erotically as he watched his partner lift himself squarely over his groin. One hand from the brunette held the redheads member up as the boy moved to match his hole on top of it. 

_And down…_

With a few adjusting grunts, Terra lowered himself. The feeling of his cock being enclosed around his partner's flesh once more releasing a purr from Axel own lips. Trying to remain mostly still, he watched in awe at the sculpted form of his comrade twitching and shifting to adjust to a good position above him. 

Finally the motion began. Drawing power from his legs, the brunette pushed himself upwards, then down, and then up again.

_Fuck yes..._

Axel shut his eyes and rolled his head in euphoria as the actions sped slightly up, not greatly but certainly enough to begin a steady routine. Fingers grabbed outwards to the boys hips, curving inwards to hold on tight as the bobbing continued on his quickly hardening member. 

“Axel…” The sound of bliss flowed towards him, forcing Axel’s gaze back open so he could capture the sight of the plump lips that word had just poured from.

God he was loving this. There was nothing quite like the look of ecstasy on another's face, and it unfortunately wasn’t something Axel got to see very often. This time though, well... he had front row seating. All the little twitches of the boy's lips, those tensing, rolling broad shoulders, his abs pulling in and then releasing slightly with every long extended breath, brown strands of damp uncombed hair playing in his slightly downturned face, bobbing and swaying with each rise and fall of the brunettes hips. 

Axel moaned, his shaft was now painfully hard inside of Terra. Tight flesh and contracting muscles egged its release once again inside of his partners anus with every passing second. God… he was loving this. Now... he wanted to see Terra cry in pleasure, to see his face utterly wracked with it. White teeth bit down into the redhead's own lip at the lustful thought. 

Removing a hand off of his partner’s hips, he instead let faint fingertips graze a path towards the boy’s groin, their path shifting up and down to match the brunettes movement. Terra’s firm manhood pulsed as fingers finally met the erection. 

The brunette sucked in quickly to compensate for the sudden jolt of pleasure that Axel was sure had just passed through the boy, considering the powerful twitch his entire body had just made. 

“Ahh... Axe-!” Terra began but was cut off when the redhead fully grasped him around the tip. 

“I told you, I was going to get you off.” Axel sneered as the brunette’s head was thrown back in ecstasy

The duo pulsed with reveled tension. The redhead massaged the new amount of skin he gripped, muscles and nerves playing random chords to each’s imminent release.  Axel’s hips bucked as Terra began riding his member just a bit harder than before. Both moaned in unison as the redhead rubbed his partner's shaft half way down it’s length and then back up again. 

Another forceful buck and Terra released a deep throated cry, followed by his teeth gnashing and head flopping forwards quite dramatically.  Axel could feel the brunettes body struggling to keep up between enjoying the pulses of pleasure through his member and the adrenaline of riding the redhead so rapidly. 

“Terra... “ Axel moaned between deep breaths, as he observed his partner falling forwards over him. “Oh fuck! Just a little more!” 

Releasing his other hand from the boy’s hip, the redhead reached out to brace Terra’s loose right arm. A hard pressed exhale came from the brunette as green eyes watched his body convulse back a strong sitting position above him. Widening his legs outwards a bit more, Axel brought in his knees to help his partner, bucking upwards against him every time Terra lowered himself down. 

“Ahh, Axel!” The boy exclaimed as his hand grabbed out to meet Axel’s own. 

Fingers locked together and both squeezed the other's hand for added mental and physical strength. Axel pushed against his partner's arm as he began riding out the final waves of euphoria. Precum continued to lube Axel’s fingers as he slid his palm up and down the boy’s cock. It was all worth it to see the brunette’s body nearly flailing in pleasure. 

Anal muscles contracted suddenly and the redhead clamped his eyes shut. He could hear his heartbeat through his eardrums and with the addition of Terra’s constant moanings... god, he was almost there. Choked breaths left the brunettes throat as Axel continued his swift rubbing of his partners pulsating cock. 

“Fuck! Axel!” 

Another quick spasm from Terra’s body and white seed spilled forth onto Axel stomach as the redhead gave the member a few more tender strokes. Seemingly reveling in the pleasure of it all, the brunette pushed his hips down Axles own member until he achieved the same. With a deep groan, the redhead’s cum shot forth deep inside Terra anus, giving it a second coating of its sticky slippery fluid. 

Without any words, both breathed heavily for a moment as their bodies both began trying to adjust back to a state of normalcy.  

Axel had forgotten how tight of a grip Terra could have on things, given that he should have remembered by how tightly he had grasped onto his hair earlier that night, but still. 

“Terra. Your clutching my hand really hard.” 

A deep exhale mixed with a chuckle seemed to be his only answer as the brunette softened his grip and then swallowed back a mouth full of saliva.  

“You okay?” Axel asked with slight concern as his partner continued to heave through his breaths.

“Yeah…” The boy replied after a moment, lifting his eyes just enough to gaze weakly at the redhead. 

“You sure?” He pried sarcastically, removing his hand from Terra’s shaft and returning it to rest on his partner's hip. 

“I’m not exactly used to this.” The boy retorted with a scowl..

A wider grin curled out from Axel’s lips. 

“We’ll considering how much cum you just shot on my chest I’d say you needed it.” The redhead continued with a teasing tone of voice. “You know it's not healthy to get so backed up.”

He wasn’t at all complaining of course, and he made sure Terra realized that as Axel wiped a finger down his torso then brought it back up his own lips to savor the flavor of the brunette sticky essence. Terra’s face turned cocky as he watched the redhead take the finger all the way into his mouth and suckle it seductively. 

“My apologies.” He replied as the brunette pushed himself up off his partners member.   

“Oh don’t be like that.” Axel snickered, pulling the boy forward by their joined hand once the boy was completely free from his length. “Just means that there will be more times that I’ll get to enjoy you.”

The brunettes eyebrows raised as the fiery redhead finished his statement. 

“Really now?” 

There was a devious look in Axel’s eyes that Terra couldn’t help but feel challenged by every time he saw it. Somehow he felt that his comrade was picturing him as some sort of moonlight slave, answering to his redheaded master’s every sexual beck and call.

_Hell no._

Without hesitation Terra slid his body back and dropped his head to the redheads torso. 

“Woah, Terra!” 

A wet tongue worked its way up from Axel’s prostrate to around the boy’s belly button, white cum being gathered up into the brunettes mouth as it did. Terra grimaced again at the second taste of his own cum that night. Nope, it hadn’t gotten any better, but he refused to leave any trace of himself on his partner that Axel could enjoy at the brunettes own expense. 

Once again, Axel was speechless, taken completely by surprise as another shard of the sexual reserved persona Terra was expected to bear was shattered before his eyes. Teeth bit into soft lips as the brunette continued to lap up the remaining drips of white substance from his skin. 

Swallowing back hard, Terra lifted his gaze to Axel’s own. 

“What?” He asked as he sat back on the redhead’s hips again, shooting down an arrogant look as he pushed a clump of hair away that had fallen in his face. “You told me to get used to it.”

Axel remained stunned for a moment.

“You...” He finally began, pushing his body up to an almost equal level with his comrade, their faces mere inches apart. “You cocky bastard.”

The duo smiled at each other, childish snickering ensuing from both their lips. Bracing himself on one arm, Axel reached up to run a hand through the now mostly dry tangle of brown hair. Terra turned his face down at the touch. 

“Are you blushing?” Axel asked snidely, turning his own head to the side so he could see the boy's face, even if he was trying to hide it.  

“Shut up.” Terra replied as he felt the breaths of laughter on the side of his face

A full bodied sigh escaped from Terra’s chest, its sound only reminding him of how tired his body actually was. A full day of practice… and then this. The adrenaline of it wasn’t going to keep him awake much longer. 

“We’re sleeping here, aren’t we?” 

“Wow, you’re learning fast!” Axel remarked, passing his hand through the brunettes locks once more. 

Terra turned his head back to near the redhead’s face. Yep, he was still smiling. 

“I figured that if I suggested we leave again that you would tell me that ‘I wasn’t going anywhere’.” 

This time Axel laughed fully. Laughed, and then pushed the back of his head in close for another meeting of their lips. Nothing had gone like Terra had planned it to. The night had turned into something he never believed could have happened, given he still wasn’t completely happy that they did it in their master's house, but still. It was a good night, and ending it with Axel’s lips against his was more than he could ask for.

“I’m impressed.” The redhead said after a pause. “Our first night together and you’re already reading me like a book.” 

Axel leaned back, pulling the brunette down with him, both sliding into the warmth of the bed’s mattress. 

“How are we going to explain this to the Master?” 

“I’ll handle it.” The boy answered in a tone that was oddly reassuring to Terra’s ears.

With slow movements the two began shifting to lay comfortably side by side, pulling thick warm blankets over them. The brunette stared awkwardly into green pupils, unsure if he should just simply close his eyes and relax or if this was the part where he was supposed to say a soft, yet gentle goodnight to his comrade next to him. 

“You know,” Axel’s voice said softly, it's sound catching the boy off guard. “you have really pretty eyes.” 

Terra felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Turn over, you look like you're cold.” He continued as he snuggled in closer, wrapping his arms around the wide frame of the brunettes body once he had turned. “Goodnight, Terra.”

Those melodic words were heaven to Terra’s ears. The two breathed almost soundlessly into each other’s presence, the oddity of the two lying so close to each other not bothering the brunette at all.

“Goodnight.” He finally replied, letting his eyes close to the darkness around them. 

It was perfect. It was all perfect. 

“Axel?” 

“Hmm?” The redhead purred, shifting his head’s position by the boy's neck slightly.

“How did you know that there’s a nice older lady that lives next door to me?” 

The room turned still, breathing completely hushed. 

“Heh,” Axel’s voice cracked, a chuckle of panicked laughter vibrating in his throat. “I’ll tell you that in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally! Thus concludes this Axel/Terra prompt. :3
> 
> Many thanks again to Fangirl Shenanigans for the request, and to every else who's read/left kudos. My editor was very happy to write this odd yet strangely adorable pairing and we both hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as we have. As always, please feel free to leave us your comments on here or on our Tumblr account, we greatly appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> Oh and just a small hint, this may not be the end of our adventures with Terra and Axel. XD
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> -Dire and Cyprus


End file.
